Whenever You Need Somebody
by LoptyrOfJugdral
Summary: Zeke grapples with his newly recalled memories, but this is the least of his worries.


Marching down the corridors underneath of Rigel Castle was daunting. Endless twists and caverns, with smells putrid and the walls decaying with mold. Monsters roaming freely as if it was home, Duma chose an excellent place to guard himself. No reasonable man would ever set foot into this place, and yet Zeke thought to himself the utter absurdity of these events.

Washed ashore with no memory, to becoming a general of a foreign nation I know not, and now to assist in committing deicide. Truly whatever the fates have decided for me, it was a truly bizarre string of events.

In the labyrinth of these halls, only his beloved Tatiana soothed his heart in this other uneasy place. Walking toward him was the commander of this army, Alm. He carried with him a long piece of cloth. Whatever he was holding, it either must be very delicate or very sacred.

Alm presented the object in Zeke, pressing it into his hands. "General Zeke, I would like to thank you for assisting me on this journey. My father placed enormous trust in you to follow me, even though it would mean the cost of his own life. Mycen said this weapon was forged centuries ago, that its design has been almost lost to history and there are no weapons quite like it. I'd like you to have it, to use for the coming battle."

Zeke did not remove the cloth off weapon and merely stared at it. "My Prince, I cannot accept a gift as fine as this lance, it's-"

Alm shook his head. "Zeke, you have stood with me. You knew my father and he entrusted you to side with me no matter what. He knew I would be put in your capable hands, I trust no one else to wield this but you. If you will not accept it then as your Prince I order you to use it."

Zeke sighed. "As my Prince commands."

Alm took his leave, and that left Zeke himself to inspect this ancient weapon.

 _Hm, what is this lance? It looks incredibly familiar somehow. It feels so comfortable in my hand, and not very heavy either. Ugh…_

 _Flashes of events sheared through Zeke's mind, memories he could make no head or tails of. Men and women he could not identify keep visualizing into his mind without stop. This crescendo of memories only accelerated until it finally he could comprehend one singular memory._

 _He stood in front of the gate of some castle by the sea. Seagulls filled the sky no longer as the battle had begun. Ballista surround the battlefield along with scores of calvary. To his right was a tall aged man cloaked head to toe in armor, his eyepatch concealing his years of battle experience. He saw through the vision of his past self, riding on horseback, shouting words he does not recall._

 _"With this lance, Gradivus, I am all but invincible. A pity you had to waste your life."_

The episode subsided and Zeke's mind was at ease once more. _This lance? Is it the Gradivus? What was that memory? Who was that armored man? The uniforms of those soldier don't match either standard uniform of either Rigelian or Zofian military units. Who am I?_

* * *

The stench was horrendous within the normal halls, but far below it became odious to the point of sheer disgust. (That mattered little, however, Zeke had a battle to win.

But Zeke had no time for that, for he had a battle to win. He would perform a task few could even grasp in their minds, the act of deicide. The underground cavern was full of monsters and the most devout of the Duma's Faithful. But across the cavern he saw it, a large beast. Its wings were ripped as if it were a sail that could no longer push a boat. It possessed no forward looking eyes but rather a singular eye on the top of its head, curved along a crevice that gave it sight with horns protruding at the sides.

 _Its shape..its form...they are that of..._

A constant stream of images flashed in his mind's eye. He sees himself in a room, books all round and a elderly man dressed in fine garments. A study, perhaps?

 _"I have made my decision."_

 _"What is it your Highness?"_

 _"I have chosen to side with Durhua."_

 _"But your Highness, if I may, Durhua is particularly cruel toward men. I am uncertain how much we can trust the Dragon Prince Medeus. He seems rather unfavorable toward humans."_

 _"Have you seen the might of dragons? They are powerful creatures, far more powerful than man. One dragon can easily dispatch dozens of men. I will not send my people to helplessly die fighting dragons. It is best that we side with Durhua...perhaps in time the bond between dragons and humans will mend enough...enough for peaceful coexistence. That is what I hope for."_

The memory dissipated and he saw himself attacked by a multi-eyed monster. Je tried his best to defend himself, but the Terror was far too fast . Its tendrils pierced his side, and he lost control of himself, falling to his side.

Tatiana was not far behind and saw her beloved fall in pain. She ran across the poison dripped waters, paying no mind to the chaos all around her. It didn't matter if she would have to cross Duma herself, Zeke was in terrible pain and Zeke needed her. She casted Seraphim to kill the Mogull, the purity of the magic causing its eyes to dilate before it disintegrated into the earth once more . She examined the wound, and then let her magic flow through her staff. The wound began to close.

Zeke grumbled in his pain, coming to. "King...Lud..wick…

Tatiana stared over her beloved in surprise, but not before she decided to try and nudge him awake. "Zeke..please wake up…"

Zeke mulled in his pain and pulled himself up. "Tatiana?"

Tatiana instantly hugged Zeke, pressing him down into the ground. "You had me so worried! What happened? You're never this careless in battle!"

Zeke drew himself and Tatiana up, and kissed his beloved on her head. "I simply miscalculated the enemy's capabilities is all. I'm sorry to worry you, Tatiana."

Tatiana knew his words were hollow. "You remembered something, didn't you?"

Zeke got back onto his horse. "When we finish this...I promise to tell you."

* * *

After the unification of Valencia, many merchants from Akaneia came to establish improved trade relations to the formerly isolated continent. Zeke and Tatiana took part in escorting the newly crowned King and Queen of Valencia in establishing trade negotiations. Their journey was full of many peculiar obstacles but they approach closer and closer to the harbor.

Tatiana watched her husband constantly stare off at Akaneia. After the battle with Duma, Tatiana has been hesitant to bring up the topic. _Should I just ask him? Would it be wrong of me to ask? He hasn't spoken up about it... should I just wait?_

Zeke moved away and walked toward Tatiana. With a solemn face, he hugged her.

Tatiana's cheeks became flushed. "Zeke, this isn't really the best time for this."

He relinquished her from his arms, and as he spoke, his eyes bent away in shame. "Tatiana, I know you have been patient with me. I promised that I would explain to you what I remember, did I not?"

Tatiana stuttered, "Yes, you have-"

Zeke's entire face turned away from Tatiana. "I have caused you endless worry, Tatiana. Please forgive me, I did not mean for this. I simply need time-"

Tatiana hushed him with a finger on his mouth, then pressed all her fingers onto his face, slowly turning his cheek so their eyes met. "I understand, my Zeke. I can wait a bit longer if you need to think it over."

Zeke replied. "No, no more. You deserve to know."

Tatiana attentively spoke a singular word. "Zeke.."

Zeke drew a small breath. "I believe I was a general in my old life. In service to some king, I disagreed with my king's choice to side a kingdom called Durhua. It seems that Durhua was a country comprised entirely of dragons."

Tatiana interjected, "Like Duma and Mila?"

Zeke resumed his recollection. "I'm not sure but he hoped that siding with them would allow for some lasting peace between men and dragons."

Tatiana could feel more bugged by Zeke from his rather vacant expression. "Is there more?"

Zeke's face returned to a slight frown. "Do you recall the lance the King bequeathed to me prior to our battle with Duma?"

Tatiana's eyes closed, trying to remember the lance. "You mean the one with red thread around it? What about it?"

Zeke stared at his palm. "I remember wielding a weapon just like it. Ever since I received it from his Highness, I have avoided using it. It brings me immense unrest. Yet, I do not understand why."

Tatiana's face soured. Unable to mend his sorrow, she could only create a small fleeting response. "Well...just take it one step at a time, Zeke. I'm sure we'll be able to sort it out together."

Zeke reply was just as hollow. "I can only hope so."

* * *

For purposes of safety, both the King and Queen were escorted along with four ships. Of those, three of them were set as simple cargo ships, and one a passenger ship befitting of royalty.

Zeke was tasked with simply watching the boats while both King & Queen made it into Furia Harbor. Tatiana had decided to take a rest, and Zeke was waiting for his shift to be over, wishing he can take his beloved out for shopping and trying the local delicacies.

A scream came from from the docks. "EEEEEEE!"

Zeke turned around to see a small frail girl with red hair running toward her. She slammed her fist into his jaw knocking him to the floor. Zeke was constantly pummeled by the girl's assaults until he saw two other figures pull the girl away from him.

"Est! Stop this at once. Why would you attack this man?" A taller green haired women spoke to her. The redhead tried to kick him, but her legs were too short to reach.

The redhead continued to struggle against her sister. "Don't you see? It's Camus! Camus!"

Palla struggling to keep her sister at bay, looked back at the man kneeling at the floor. His nose was bruised by Est's assault but nothing healing couldn't remedy. Her mouth gaped in awe. "It can't be…"

She removed her sister and handed her a lance, and the blue haired sister took up her arms as well. All of them were in a defensive position, holding their weapons in preparation for an attack, while Zeke was barely to get on his two feet.

Palla began. "Camus, why are you here? How are you still alive?"

Zeke began to speak , still out of sorts from the sudden attack. "I believe you are..mistaken. I am General Zeke. A proud servant of Emperor Rudolf of Rigel, and now his son King Alpine Alm Rudolf."

Palla stared into him. "General Zeke? Of Rigel?"

Zeke, short on breath, nodded. "That is..correct. I am here to escort to my liege."

Est looked deeply into his eyes. "You look extremely similar to him. Wow, I can't believe you look that jerk."

Zeke was perplexed. "I take it you are not fond of this man?"

Est smiled. "Well I tried to take a weapon from him and I got captured...but they were on the side that caused my Lady endless worry!"

Palla intervened. "I apologize on my sister's behalf. She can be rather...impulsive. But might I say... you look incredibly similar to Camus."

Zeke's brow raised. "Camus?"

Palla began again. "My apologies. Camus was the leader of the Sable Knights, from the country of Grunia. Me and my sisters encountered him, and we watched as he died...his body drifting into the sea."

Zeke became silent. He felt as if a spirit had manifested behind him, but his curiosity pressed himself forward. "And this Camus? He was your enemy?"

Palla's eyes leaned away. "It was a war not too long ago."

Palla recounted their experience in the war known the War of Shadows, their service to Princess Minerva of Macedon, Prince Marth reclamation of his homeland of Aritia, the defeat of the Dragon Prince Medeus, and, most importantly, their encounter with Camus of Grunia.

Zeke felt an immense pressure on his mind, the constant stream of information pressed on him as he listened to every meticulous detail of Palla's account. He knew he was on the cusp of something more, but his mind could not handle the overflow of information.

Palla spoke once again. "It was a pleasure talking to you Sir Zeke. I apologize for the trouble my sister caused you. Me and my sisters need to stock up and return to our liege. Farewell."

Zeke, in a hollow voice, replied voidly. "Yes..farewell. Best of luck on your journey home."

Zeke felt dizzy, and waited desperately for Valbar to take his shift. After another hour of waiting, he finally was free and went back inside the ship, looking for Tatiana. He saw her sleeping on one of the beds and thought it best to leave her undisturbed. Instead, he ventured out into the city alone, chatting with the locals, learning all he could at what had transpired in Akaneia. Hardin has ascended the throne and married Nyna, but now there seems to be trouble in Grunia once again.

 _Hardin, you fool, what are you doing? Out of all the people to keep watch of Grunia you left it to Lang? Something must be done...I need to go._

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and the King and Queen were almost ready to set sail back to Valencia. Trade negotiations had been filed, and Furia Harbor, alongside all its allies, would formerly recognize the One Kingdom of Valencia. Zeke had spent his free time going about the port, learning as much as he could.

He had secretly confided to Alm that he had something pressing to accomplish in Akaneia, and if his king would respectfully grant him leave. He had given it, but Zeke knew there was last thing he would need to do. He would have to confront his love.

Tatiana was benched on the harbor, watching the boats pass by. Zeke gestured for her hand and they held each other's hands back to the boat. They kept each other company, but both knew there was tension in the air. But neither of them could muster enough courage to speak first.

Tatiana eventually began. "So, Zeke, when we get back home, why don't we do something special? Cook some fish, bake some bread, drink some Ram Wine... what do you say?"

Zeke responded hollowly. "That's sounds lovely, Tatiana…"

Tatiana's expression fell. "What's wrong?"

Zeke rose up and stared into her eyes. "I have not been truthful with you, Tatiana. I am not returning to Valencia-"

Tatiana jumped at Zeke, hugging him with all her might. "I was afraid of this... don't leave me...please..please..my heart can't take it."

Zeke placed his hands on her shoulders. "Peace, Tatiana. I am not leaving you."

Tatiana lifted her eyes to meet Zeke's. Her eyes were swelled up with tears. "You're not? Then why aren't you coming back?"

Zeke nestled his face against hers. "I have matters to attend to. My past..I must heed it."

Tatiana looked betrayed. "Zeke, please, must you go? We almost lost each because of Nuibaba and Jerome, I almost lost you when we went down to the catacombs to defeat Duma, and now you're deserting me for who knows what reason?"

Zeke clenched her hands in prayer and looked into her eyes. "I will return to you, I promise. And when I do, Tatiana, there will be no more secrets."

Tatiana felt the words collapse on her. "Zeke…"

Zeke reached forward for her face, and he shares a tender kiss with her. He removes to continue speaking. "I promise Tatiana, I will tell you everything. As true loves should, we will share body, heart, and mind."

Tatiana fiddled with her hands, and bit her lip. "Zeke..before you go..I want to stay one night with you…before you go."

Zeke stared back into her eyes. "Tatiana…"

* * *

Tatiana woke up in her bed..alone. She rose up early and began her routine. She started off breaking bread, then drying clothes and ending to the children upon the sandy beach, playing with them. The sun was near set and with the children back in the priory she stared off into the sea. _He's coming, I know he is...one day. It's almost dark… perhaps I should head back._

As she walked approaching the priory, she saw a tall figure on a black horse riding toward the priory. Tatiana sped up her pace to reach up the mounted stranger. The figure took notice of Tatiana and his horse sped much faster toward her,. The figure carried a lance by his side, and Tatiana narrowed her eyes, her hand clenching around her staff. _Oh no, an enemy._

Tatiana kept her course toward the figure until it stopped completely in front of her. The man wore a mask with black and white outlines. The black centered around his eyes. hiding them away while the white outline was presented elsewhere. The man in black stood silent. Combined with his black horse, his presence shot fear into Tatiana.

Tatiana took a few steps back in distance. "State your name and purpose. We are a simple priory, with no weapons. If you seek to harm these innocents then I will be forced to fight you."

The man kept onto his horse silent, and with his right hand removed his mask. "That won't necessary."

Tatiana saw the man's face and yet every ounce of her being could not believe it. Her beloved had returned to her as promised.

Tatiana began to pout. "Ezekiel, get off that horse so I may hug you proper."

Zeke chuckled. "As my love commands."

* * *

Zeke was quiet upon returning to the priory. The children were all elated to see him again after so long. He shared small little stories with them on his travels abroad, probably just construed versions of what actually happened across Akaneia. When the children were all asleep, they both headed out by the shore.

Zeke looked out across the sea, his hand raised as if to reach out for it. "Do you remember our promise?"

Tatiana nodded. "Of course, I remembered it everyday. I held onto your words, and they gave me hope. There were times where it was hard I admit, but I never truly stopped believing you."

Zeke took her by the shoulder and brought Tatiana's hands near his heart, hugging her. "I promised I would tell you everything, did I not? Now I will fulfill that promise."

Zeke recounted his life events from his time before his loss and his time in Akaneia. Beginning in chronological order, he started with his service to King Ludwick of Grunia, his connection to Princess Nyna of Akaneia, his apparent demise, his goal to save Ludwick's children, and a full blown war across Akaneia conspired to revive the Dragon Prince Medeus. Tatiana was mystified throughout his tales but she never questioned his claims, only stopping him to explain when she was confused.

Zeke started to speak, hoping to prompt a response. "I understand if it was all too much to bear at once, I understand if you are disgusted with me...I understand if you wish to cut ties with me-"

Tatiana jumped onto him, shutting him up with her lips pressed against his. "You did many terrible things, I understand. But you are more than just your past, Ezekiel. I will carry your burden with you. You're not alone anymore."

Zeke was rather surprised. "I had hoped you would accept me in your loving embrace once again, but I not expect you to do so quickly."

Tatiana chuckled. "It wouldn't be a very becoming of lovers if they didn't trust with one another, would it?"

 **Notes: I'd like to thank royaltyjunk and mrmissmrsrandom for beta testing. Also the slight description of calling the Gradivus "ancient and with a design lost to history" has to do with the fact that the Regalia weapons of Akaneia were explicitly obtained by King Ardah by theft and he used them to create his country of Akaneia. So my HC is that there are actually multiple Regalia in existence just the process of creating them has been lost to history and that Blessed weapons are low in quantity. Also let's be frank, Zeke should tell Tatiana about his past. It's not healthy to bury it. Title is a music reference because of course it is.**


End file.
